


Insight

by CupcakeFloss



Series: Burned and Stubbed [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeFloss/pseuds/CupcakeFloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conversations Sirius had that couldn't find a place into her world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insight

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I couldn't fit into Merlin's Saggy Left Testicle, I Need a Drink that I wanted to be part of the story. It's just a few bits and pieces that are mainly from Sirius's point of view, with him and generally with either James or Remus.

"That is a spectacular idea, Reynolds." James said loudly, tugging at Sirius' arm. "Cm'on, Padfoot, let's leave them alone." He pushed his friend to turn him around, and began pushing him towards the Hall.

"Wha-?" Sirius gawked in disbelief over his shoulder as James shoved him in the opposite direction. He was back in the Great Hall before he'd fully processed what had just happened and shrugged James' hand off him.

"Prongs, you have no idea what you've just done! My fault, really, for not filling you in beforehand, but she's not just any girl! She's a vicious harpy and leaving poor Moony in her grasp is not Marauder-like!"

"Merlin, Pads, calm down." James sighed, rolling his eyes. In his opinion, Miranda and Sirius spent more time flirting then they did fighting, and he was more than a little tired with the two denying it. "If you two want to flirt, fine, just don't drag poor Moony in the middle of it. Boy's got enough problems as it is without you two playing with him." He sighed again and began pushing Sirius towards his seat, ready to get back to his meal.

"Flirt? With that-? You know, that-?" Sirius' mouth moved as if it was doing the searching for a sufficient word for him, but without his brain working on the job he managed to fall spectacularly short. "Bitch?"  
He slumped down into his seat and stabbed at plate full of chips, angrily.

"Yes flirt. That's all you two ever do, flirt and fight." James pointed out, sitting next to his friend and grabbing a chip of Sirius' plate.

"She started it. She said she could get any guy she wanted. I mean, how big-headed is that? So all I said was 'you wanna bet?' and chose the hardest guy for her to get, because let's be honest, Moony is about as interested in girls as Snivellus is in taking a shower. Am I right?"

"She's not that bad, Padfoot. If you spent five minutes not trying to make her hate you, you might find that you like her too." He snagged one more chip off his plate before standing. "I've gotta go, detention with Minnie. See you at dinner, try not to start another fight with Reynolds and Moony?" He called, waving a hand and walking out of the hall.

Sirius watched James leave in stunned silence. "Never!" He shouted in response to everything his best friend had said, though a little late for James to catch as he left the hall. He jabbed violently at his chips again, sending a couple flying across the table onto the plate of none other than Kingsley, who had apparently not forgotten the sausage incident from earlier. Sirius smiled apologetically and climbed out of his seat to back away, heading out of the Hall and towards Transfiguration. 


End file.
